vox_populifandomcom-20200213-history
Summit Springs
This page is greatly outdated, HOWEVER, we will say this, on behalf of town members, that we do have plans to replace our beloved city once the map change occurs. It will no longer be Summit Springs, but it will hopefully flourish from the ideas we have put into place. The new city has been mapped out and major buildings designed. Now we just wait 'Summit Springs' The town was originally created January 31, 2013 as Hilltop Heights, but after the attacks on Valeria Beach, it was relocated to its current location February 28, 2013. The town is controlled by NABrr along with his assistants. It is a member and capitol of the nation Crystal Peaks. Summit Springs (available /warp Summit_Springs) was founded by NABrr after being forced out by the disaster that destroyed the first Valeria Beach. He fought his way through the wilderness in search of an place befitting of his vision. To create a magnificent town, safe from all who threaten it. He found a majestic outcrop of mountains, and decided to make this his dream. Its high elevation makes it difficult for ground attacks and also aids in overseeing the valley below. Slowly, he began to build. Block by block, each new building took shape. He welcomed former residents who survived the attacks back in with open arms as well as many new faces seeking refuge from the dangerous world. A few he took under his arms for them to help him make the town the prestigious place it is today. Months went by and the town continued to grow, welcoming more people who seeked the same refuge so many had sought. As the town continued to grow NABrr and his staff called out for help in a mass project. The plan was to make a store unlike any other, and they succeded. Summit Springs is still growing and going strong to this day, and everyone has never been happier. Upon the success of his town, NABrr decided to finally settle down and make himself a home in Summit. It can be seen atop one of the town's peaks. The town has been visited by the goddess of the server and has received her blessing. Months went by, players came and went. The town continued to grow, to thrive. 'Town Life' Town Plots are available at 3 price points: *Residential: 30v/plot *Shop: 60v/plot *Embassy 200v/plot The mountainous town of Summit Springs has been called many things: beautiful, sexy, amazing, ugly, and most recently 'Legendary', the former of which we will never know why. It's a bustling metropolis, most of the time, and has many residents and the landmark player shop VoxMart. The town is also home to the uniquely developed player shop mall called Summit Square Mall. It was actually surprisingly popular with all shops being purchased in a couple days. It was thustly expanded and has fianally sold out for a second time. There are many caverns found underneath the landscape as well as many naturally spawned lava and water springs, which is how the town got its name. Many springs are still being discovered. Summit Cathedral is perched atop a mountain near the town spawn and contains an Altar of Light. '''A new PvP arena can be visited on the mountain behind VoxMart. After being put off for months, the '''Summit Miner's Club is finally open! Inside you'll find the biggest dancefloor on the server along with all the good tunes, if you have the resource pack, or course. All of this is inside an 'abandoned' mine complete with a small rollercoaster, pool, and a bar. It's rumored to be the largest club on the server. There are still plans to build a tower restaurant, but that has been on hold for some time. A parkour trail is also planned, but has not advanced in anyway. It will be on top of a mountain most likely. Recently, the town received permission to save a couple fallen towns from destruction, and has welcomed them into the Summit Springs family. Town Rules #Griefing is against server and town rules. If you are guilty of such, you will be given a warning by town staff or be kicked from town on top of warnings or actions taken by server staff. Any items left will be confiscated. #*A server-wide ban due to not following server rules may result in an immediate KICK from town''. Items left behind and are not claimed WILL be confiscated and locked in the town vault to be auctioned or sold at a later date. #Residents are to stay INSIDE of plot boundaries while building. #Residents are only to take trees from outside town, or in the tree farm #Replant crops at the town crop farm. You share this land. If not done, tickets will be filed. #DO NOT leave floating trees! The treefall plugin should help, but please remove floating trees. #Do not take from naturally spawned lava or water pools. They're what gave the town its name #Trolling is for latingoddess only. More to be added as seen fit '''Things to see' *'Shopping areas' **'VoxMart: 'Your one stop shop!" (/warp VoxMart'')' ***Many player-sold items **'Summit Square Mall: "It's hip in the Square" (/warp Summit_Square)' ***Approx: 83 chunks in size, it used to be a premiere shopping destination until the implementation of the Global Market. We hope to change that or build on it in the future. *'Summit Cathedral''' *'Summit Miner's Club' *'Valeria Beach Embassy located downtown' 2013-10-22_01.34.59.png|Summit Springs Town Center 2013-04-20 20.48.37.png|Welcome Center 2013-04-20_20.50.44.png|NABrr's Mansion 2013-03-19_04.32.10.png|VoxMart superstore (at night) 2013-02-26_23.23.54.png|Summit Cathedral 2013-03-19_04.22.09.png|The Latin Incident 2013-06-01_19.27.08.png|Vine cavern under Summit Springs 2013-06-01_20.05.56.png|Recently claimed waterfall. Headwaters of a large river 2013-06-20_03.05.00.png|Summit Square, at night 2013-06-20_02.07.38.png|Inside Summit Square 2013-08-18_01.17.03.png|The Summit Miner's Club, at night 2013-08-15_00.54.35.png|Summit Miner's Club dancefloor 2013-09-04_01.28.19.png|New Townhouses 2013-09-05_00.04.03.png|Another "Latin Incident" Hilltop Heights (Old map town) Hilltop Heights was a small, developing community headed by NABrr located in southeast Vox Populi. Established January 31, 2013. With the map reset the town is now gone, but the memories are not forgotten. 2013-02-13 02.17.22.png|Hilltop Heights at night with OmegaZephisis and Magpie248 2013-02-03 00.08.54.png|NABrr at home with EnderBank 2013-02-02 23.34.08.png|Town spawn with NABrr house behind. 2013-02-08 00.41.58.png|Hilltop Heights at night 2013-02-02 23.43.50.png|Hilltop Heights from a distance. Category:Towns Category:Locations